<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the fire and the earth (or lack thereof). by slushyishere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369415">the fire and the earth (or lack thereof).</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slushyishere/pseuds/slushyishere'>slushyishere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>no straight roads? more like gay roads. haha. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Compulsory Heterosexuality, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Kissing, Metaphors, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Pining, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slushyishere/pseuds/slushyishere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fire and earth don't mix. </p><p>nadia wishes it would, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve | Nadia/Mayday (No Straight Roads)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>no straight roads? more like gay roads. haha. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the fire and the earth (or lack thereof).</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>apologies for the ooc-ness</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fire and sea did not mix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching Zuke and that… girl, talk, Nadia instantly could tell that they had conflicts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Nadia could only observe for a few minutes during the combat, it showed through casual conversation. Zuke doubted himself too much, and the girl was too headstrong. Even if the conflicts were small nothings, they’d build up over time. They always did. She was sure of it. They just didn’t complete each other like how Nadia and Zuke used to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And after everything else that had happened, they still bickered. Nadia figured that if anything else would fix their clearly impaired relationship, it would’ve been the whole rock evolution. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Nadia laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, it made her throw things across the room to her wall, shattering them like her life when Zuke left her in college. Usually some of her failed projects- which mostly consisted of glass. She’d pick up the pieces and feel as they pierced her skin, trying desperately to put it back together. Her maids would then flock in, patch her up, clean up the remains, and leave her be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was one thing she hated more, it was being alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No amount of money or fame or success would get her someone who wanted to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, this was the life she wanted. The life she </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d sit with Tatiana and have tea. Sometimes they’d talk about the weather, or music, or Nadia’s projects. Other times they’d argue. It was nice to be able to scream to someone who would (usually) care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, she still had nobody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in her loneliness, it let her return to the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nadia thought that sea and earth mixed much nicer. Used to, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water leaned into the sand, and yet even with how calm it was mostly, they could combine to create wickedly terrifying storms. They were much stronger together than they were apart- two reckless forces driving into each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so Nadia thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuke was strong. That was a fact. But his storms were much quieter. He was powerful in a gentle way- always wanting to talk things out first, never wanting to hurt anyone’s feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadia didn’t realize that until just recently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made her think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was always pushing him to be something he wasn’t. A boyfriend, an artist, someone who wouldn’t get so upset after small incidents- She sighed. If she could go back in time and somehow stop herself from accidentally setting Zuke’s hair on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, the past was in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earth and water used to mix until earth fucked it all up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fire and earth, however, didn’t mix either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, that’s what Nadia thought at first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the events that occurred, she grew closer to the girl-or, mind you, the fire. (She later learned her name was Mayday. Fitting.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman spent time in her studio everyday. She said she didn’t want to spend time out in public, and Nadia’s studio was conveniently close enough for her to walk to and from without being seen in the public eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mayday would ask questions all day. About Nadia’s art and sculptures, about her music taste, about her favorite foods, basically anything to get onto Nadia’s nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, she couldn’t exactly hate it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should. Conversing with a pedestrian girl such as Mayday was boring, stupid, pointless and quite literally a horrible habit to keep. It got her nowhere. And each time Mayday would open her mouth, Nadia stopped herself from telling her to be quiet, because she was focusing on a project and if she spoke one more time she’d kick her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But… Nadia eventually found herself looking to the studio door whenever she heard the bell ring. And she waited when she didn’t immediately hear it, and she prepared lunches for the two of them out of habit, and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she kind of wished she didn’t notice these things about herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This habit went on for a while. Months, maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadia didn’t want it to end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever experienced love?” Mayday asked her one time, leaning over her shoulder to look at her most recent project. The woman rested her head in Nadia’s neck, leaning only some of her weight against the sculptor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Nadia said in the same tone she had always been using. “Not after Zuke left, that is. I have no time for such stupid things.” Such a blatant lie. Her feelings for Mayday had trapped for the past few months like a dove in a cage. Except the dove was distressed, shedding, and constantly squawking against those who tried to help her. And the cage was made of gold- thin enough bars for her to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mayday leaned into her some more, putting more of her body weight into Nadia. “I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” She was sculpting clay on a pottery wheel, too focused to look at the other woman sitting next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mayday looked up at Nadia. “Yep! And you know her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadia pretended to not be interested. “Who is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well…” The woman looked bashful now. Nadia had a hopeful feeling- but she squashed it down. She almost squashed her pottery as well. “May I show you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That stupid hopeful feeling again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but make it worth my time.” Nadia looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, fire met earth, harsh flames meeting cold ground. She kissed her desperately, horribly, clashing teeth against teeth. It was an ugly kiss. Their lips pressed against each other horribly, and yet Nadia couldn’t resist the urge to hold Mayday’s cheek. She got wet clay onto her orange skin, but Mayday pressed deeper. She tasted like flowers, and tangerines, and oranges, and sweet things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They broke apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Nadia hissed. She couldn’t stop the hot water threatening to spill over her eyes. The thought of holding onto Mayday and hurting her was simply too much for her to bear. She needed to let go now before it hurt anymore than it already did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire’s flame flickered. Mayday’s face fell. She stood up, and left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire was everything at once- warm, comforting, gentle when it needed to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire was rough, harsh, and strong-willed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sea was calm, quiet, yet powerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mayday and Zuke- they deserved each other. They complimented each other and covered up the other’s weaknesses. When the fire was too strong, the sea could put her out. And when the sea was too calm, the fire could rile him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the earth was just boring plain. Maybe kind, when she could stand it. But not usually. Her anger, her harshness, trembling earthquakes driving people away. She had no one else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The earth now realized her attachment to the fire. How unfortunate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadia sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know if she could handle watching from afar, but… she’d have to.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i literally just remember that line about the fire and the sea from eve and ran with it lol,, </p><p>if the feedback on this is well received i'll do a fluffier sequel because this hurt so bad to write ugh i'm sorry nadia it won't happen again queen (it might happen again)</p><p>comments/kudos are very appreciated !! &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>